


Just a kid

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Janet looses a patient, Sam comforts her.





	Just a kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Só uma criança](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730670) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [Femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, "au: mundane" square.

Janet still had work to do, she shouldn’t be hiding there, but she couldn’t stand to face what happened. Emergency medicine meant losing patients happened often enough for her to need to deal with it quickly, and this was far from being the first patient she lost, but this one was different, it hit too close to home, she was just a kid. The girl was just five years old, and came in with no more than a cough, that quickly escalated until she had suffocated on her blood before they could rush her to the OR. It was only when her mother came asking for her daughter that they learnt of her pre-existing conditions, and maybe if they had known sooner they would have been able to save her, but the father who brought her in didn’t think to comment on it, didn’t even think to call his ex-wife until it was too late, so they treated her as a low priority case.

The girl reminded her of her own daughter. Janet and Sam didn’t plan on having children, but Janet couldn’t stand to send a sick child back to foster care, knowing she wouldn’t be properly cared for. Cassandra’s condition could be fatal, but had next to none ill-effects if properly managed, and she went from being the six years old girl whose heart stopped beating in that emergency room to a teenager who was trying to convince her mothers she was old enough to start dating.

She couldn’t help but think of Cassandra, of what could have happened to her, and how unfair it was that a small child died because one of her parents were too neglectful to know about his child’s condition. She was so focused on her own pain that she didn’t even notice when someone entered the deposit she was hiding in.

“Janet,” Sam said, sitting next to Janet and pulling her into her arms.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” She tried to wipe her tears. “Shouldn’t you be in class by now?”

“Carolyn called me, she told me what happened, and I knew you shouldn’t be alone. And besides, McKay owed me a favor, I asked him to cover for me, he might traumatize my students, but I think they’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you come all the way here, but…” she couldn’t even finish the thought.

“But she was a neglected child with a chronic condition. She reminds you of Cassandra.”

Sam knew her so well, she didn’t even need to explain why she was suffering. Janet just nodded.

“Come on then, your shift ended ten minutes ago, let’s go home.”

“What?” Janet looked at her watch, she couldn’t believe she stayed there for over an hour, crying alone in the dark. “Oh, god, I shouldn’t have stayed here so long, someone might have needed me.”

“You wouldn’t be of help like this, but it doesn’t matter now. Why don’t we pick Cassie up from dad’s early and have a nice family dinner?”

Janet nodded. “I just needed a minute, I’ll meet you in the car.”

Sam looked at her worried, but gave her one last squeeze before letting go of Janet. “Take as long as you need.”


End file.
